A jamais un-contre-un !
by katana 00
Summary: Jouer, quotidiennement, un-contre-un peut s'avérer pénalisant. Indépendamment de notre volonté, des failles se révèlent. Pour peu que l'adversaire ait l'oeil ! Kise Ryouta n'est pas en reste quant Aomine Daiki est concerné. Ainsi finit-il par connaitre le moindre mouvement du ténébreux joueur de Tôhô. Saura-t-il en tirer judicieusement avantage ? Daiki réserve-t-il des surprises ?
1. Chapter 1

**S.O.S**** :**_ FFNet prévoirait du ménage dans les fictions de type M, courant juin. L'un d'entre vous saurait-il m'indiquer un site identique où migrer partiellement ? Voir totalement. Merci !_

.

xxxxxxxxxx

.

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Tadatoshi Fujimaki n'a rien lâché, même si le manga est terminé. Alors, je suis contrainte d'avouer, encore : je joue avec eux le temps d'un petit match amical ! ^^_

.

**Note**** :**_ La saison 3 sortie, reste-t-il des amatrices des bishos ? Si oui, je souhaite que mon rikiki OS (éventuellement transformable en recueil au fil d'une inspiration florissante) ravira celles ayant apprécié mon style sur « Mes deux amours ». Notamment ma « jumelle d'avatar », et bien d'autres aussi !_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

.

.

**«A jamais un-contre-un !»**

~_Ficounette n°1_~

.

.

Depuis un mois, Aominecchi a rarement loupé ma sortie des cours de soutien. Pratiquement chaque jour, il me surprend à m'attendre, tranquillement assis sur la murette de l'autre côté de la rue, matant distraitement son portable pour se divertir. Réfléchissant, sûrement, à comment me foutre l'éternelle et belle raclée lors de nos interminables un-contre-un !

Attitude bienveillante qui, je l'avoue, me séduit sacrément. Jamais je ne lui aurais prêté un caractère attentionné, ni l'aurais cru si impatient de me revoir. Pas que ça me déplaise ou que je doute de sa gentillesse ! Ni de son insoupçonnable côté gentleman d'ailleurs, qu'il me témoigne souvent, consciemment ou non. Or, son visage, peu amène, laisse imaginer qu'il se fout de tout, de tous. Impression parfaitement biaisée, je le jure !, quand on le côtoie intimement.

\- « **Désolé !** » chantonne-je, gai tel un pinson, à mes adorables et splendides amies de casting, inscrites aux même sessions de rattrapages permettant de limiter la casse et ne pas foirer nos études à cause de shooting aux quatre coins du globe.

« **J'annule notre virée. **» clame-je, les plantant sans nul regret ni remord, traversant, énergiquement et témérairement, pour rejoindre celui qui, à la surprise générale, est mon mec.

Ouais mon mec, mon homme, mon amoureux ! Qualifiez-le comme bon vous semble, ne vous en déplaise : Aomine Daiki est mien. Intégralement et exclusivement à moi, le type le plus chanceux de l'univers !

\- « **T'es con !** » m'hurle hargneusement mon « cher et tendre », tandis que je me jette littéralement sur lui pour l'enlacer amoureusement.

Ok. Là, c'est certain : vous ne pouvez pas juger de son ardent, profond et flamboyant sentiment à mon égard ! Pareille déclaration fausse la donne.

\- « **Tu veux crever ? **» m'assomme-t-il vivement, implacablement, d'un douloureux coup de poing sur mon ravissant crâne blond.

N'en concluez pas trop vite qu'Aominecchi est un conjoint violent ! Certes, sa réaction est des plus brutales, féroce. Il a juste ses humeurs, que je qualifierais d'irascibles. De sauvages ?

Quoi ? Moi, pauvre victime martyrisée, cherchant des excuses à son bourreau ? Nullement ! D'ailleurs, si je voulais me rebeller, sachez que je suis parfaitement apte à lui tenir tête. Merde, je suis un putain de mec ! Je peux m'avérer tout aussi coriace et belliqueux que lui !

\- « **Ne traverse pas sans regarder !** » me sermonne-t-il, toujours plus fort jusqu'à alerter chaque passant, appuyant ses remontrances d'un regard sérieux, ampli de reproche, pour l'indécrottable étourdi que je suis.

Vous pariez que je vais chouiner ! Ne mentez pas ! Je le lis dans vos yeux ! … Détrompez-vous ! A mon corps défendant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exposer un sourire rayonnant, radieux à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Suis-je devenu fou suite à son agression ? Non ! Sa rogne me comble, au point que j'en chialerais presque. Vous êtes fiers ? … Ses mots sont acérés, mais néanmoins sa voix, emprunte d'inquiétude, témoigne combien ma petite personne lui est précieuse. Raison qui pourrait certes me conduire à pleurnicher, infimement.

\- « **Pardon Aominecchi !** » bredouille-je, me lovant davantage dans ses bras aimants.

Comment ça profiteur ? Même pas vrai ! J'use simplement du don amical, attendrissant, dont Mère Nature m'a généreusement doté. Qu'y puis-je si ce grand balèze ne résiste pas à mes yeux incroyablement tendres, taquins ? Eh ouais, je sais être un vil manipulateur, quand ça m'arrange !

\- « **Bordel, sois plus prudent à l'avenir !** » achève-t-il, m'accordant enfin ce torride baiser qui me fait me pâmer merveilleusement, radicalement. Jamais il ne rate son coup !

Définitivement, la qualité que j'admire chez lui, autre que son exceptionnel et divin talent au basket ! … ou habile maitrise à m'exciter d'une banale caresse sur les reins comme en cet instant, est qu'il se moque royalement des commérages. Jamais le jugement d'autrui ne le trouble. Il coule sur lui, sans l'atteindre. Aominecchi est un roc. Quelque soit l'obstacle, il reste fier et obstiné. Assurément têtu. En somme : fidèle à lui-même.

La preuve : que nous soyons en pleine rue ? A une heure d'affluence ? Entourés de badauds, choqués ou attendris, de nous voir nous dévorer goulument les lèvres ? L'indétrônable as de Tôhô n'en a carrément rien à souffrir ! Être taxé d'homosexuel, pour ne pas employer des mots plus péjoratifs ? Rien à branler, selon ses propres termes ! Ce viril et farouche conquérant assume pleinement son amour pour moi. Et ça, bon sang, j'en suis fan ! Je l'en aime que plus.

.

.

********** A suivre ? **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Quel résultat pour ce second match en votre compagnie ? Mérite-t-il que vous m'abandonniez une récompense, moteur suprême d'inspiration ? *v*_

_Des bribes d'idées, concernant ce couple, me trottent constamment dans la tête. Malheureusement, les fandoms fréquentés et ma foutue flemmingite aigüe (viii surtout elle ! u_u') ruinent souvent mon élan à composer une ficounette de taille honorable. Aussi, si vous êtes intéressées, je peux les « drabbler » en un recueil hétéroclite (une touche d'hu-amour, un zeste de sensua-limonité …). Votre verdict ? _

_Merci et à bientôt … ou pas ! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

.

**«A jamais un-contre-un !»**

~_Ficounette n°2_~

.

.

Elégamment assis sur mon lit, Kise, déjà en tenue de gala, m'observe patiemment et religieusement me débattre devant la glace de ma penderie. Son rictus, difficilement pincé, me laisse imaginer fortement que cet enfoiré se fout intérieurement de ma gueule. Faut-il que je l'aime pour ne pas lui démonter la tronche à cette audace !

\- « **Putain ! Fais chier cette merde ! **» grommèle-je, zyeutant furtivement le reflet du crâne de piaf, me servant de mec, pour savoir si mon sous-entendu, finement voilé, a été suffisamment assimilé afin d'engendrer la réaction adéquate.

« **A quoi ça sert que j'en foute une ?** » poursuis-je, balançant rageusement et piétinant de bon cœur la récalcitrante étoffe.

Voilà un bon quart d'heure maintenant que je m'empêtre dans le nouage de ma cravate. Et croyez-vous que Monsieur Top-Model bougerait son magnifique petit cul pour m'aider ? Non, évidemment ! Ce crevard préfère se marrer tout son saoul. Je saurais m'en souvenir, en temps utile.

\- « **Un jour, faudrait que t'apprennes à la nouer. **» se décide-t-il, enfin, à me secourir avec ce bordélique tissu qu'il saisit soigneusement après s'être outrageusement penché au point de révéler son sublime et aguichant cul.

Détrompez-vous, je ne suis absolument pas obsédé ! C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas idée d'être aussi parfaitement gaulé ! Lamentable, j'ai tout d'une hystérique et harceleuse fangirl là !

\- « **Ca pourrait-être utile.** » m'assure-t-il, l'époussetant délicatement d'une main majestueuse, avant de me le repasser, radicalement, autours du col.

Maudit baka qui, au passage, se frôle lascivement, ondule impudiquement contre moi. Effleurant, caressant, stimulant mes muscles bien trop réactifs et sensibles à son touché. Sérieux, s'il croit me faire oublier son ignoble fou rire, quant à mon immense et tragique malheur, en m'allumant de la sorte, c'est mal me connaitre ! Ouais, enfin presque …

\- « **Me permets-tu de te passer la corde au cou ?** » sourit-il suavement, laissant filtrer une once d'impertinence, joliment couplée à sa sensualité naturelle, qui m'occasionne direct « la » réaction malvenue au niveau du tombé du pantalon.

Réflexion faite, je pourrais fortuitement omettre sa moquerie déplacée quelques minutes. Juste le temps d'une piqûre de rappel, pour lui démontrer qui est le meilleur ici. Qui est le roi à l'un-contre-un. … Sauf qu'en trois seconds chronos, ma gueule d'ange a su maitriser mon redoutable et perfide adversaire ! Dommage, je me sentais dans une forme exceptionnelle pour une savoureuse rencontre improvisée au sommet.

\- « **Dois-je recommencer à t'éblouir par mon talent ?** » me bassine-t-il, un brin impertinent et railleur à mon oreille échauffée, dénouant habilement d'une seule main le bout de tissu, redevenu nonchalamment pendant, pour m'enseigner sa foudroyante technique.

Ouais bon, pas de quoi fanfaronner ! Absolument rien d'exceptionnel pour un mannequin. Chez lui, c'est inné. L'art et la manière d'amadouer le textile, c'est son gagne-pain. … Ou, pareille dextérité serait-elle le reflet de sa hâte à admirer Akashi Seijuro en concert ? Quinze jours qu'il me tanne avec ce soi-disant soliste virtuose. Akashicchi par-ci, Akashicchi par-là. A croire qu'il le vénère plus que moi, son propre mec ! Quoi ? Moi, jaloux ? Non, j'ai trop d'assurance pour être si faible.

Excepté ce détail irritant, je me demande franchement pourquoi j'y vais. La musique classique, ça m'emmerde prodigieusement ! Je suis assuré de me faire formidablement chier tout au long de la soirée. A moins de tomber de sommeil aux premières notes de violon. J'y peux rien, ça me gave. Je déteste !

Plus encore quand c'est ce sadique, doublé schizophrène dictateur, qui donne un récital ! J'en ai soupé de lui à l'époque de Teiko. Moi, le respecter ? Jamais je n'ai pu le blairer ce prodigieux con. L'infime marque de respect n'était que simulacre ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Surtout avec ces suspicieux yeux vairons matant, sans vergogne, mon mec !

Kise était littéralement envoûté. Subjugué par l'œil d'or qu'il estimait quasi comme un signe du destin, stipulant qu'ils étaient étroitement liés. Pour un peu, hypnotisé, il se serait totalement abandonné à lui, corps et âme. Et, le fait qu'à cette période nous n'étions pas ensemble ne change rien à l'affaire ! … Putain de merde, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ce rouquin attendrait longtemps !

\- « **Au lieu de rêvasser, regarde-moi ! Mémorise !** » souffle ma gravure de mode, légèrement agacé devant mon air absent.

La discrète impatience voilant sa voix, qui ne saurait plus m'échapper dorénavant, me fait clairement entrevoir que notre ancien capitaine est sa priorité du jour. Ok, ce minuscule porc-épique nous a conduit, plus d'une fois, à la victoire, mais y a pas de quoi s'extasier. Le meilleur, ça a toujours été moi, dans cette foutue génération des miracles !

\- « **Pourquoi ? J'ai l'homme parfait pour ça.** » lui susurre-je, mon rictus arrogant ancré aux lèvres, pas mécontent de son coup de pouce et profitant éhontément de notre rapprochement pour enlacer suavement sa taille ferme et étroite entre mes mains quémandeuses, affamées.

Aussitôt, mon compliment provoque une ravissante rougeur sur ses pâles pommettes. … Ou alors, est-ce la flagrante manifestation du même désir qui nous consume ? Est-il victime du même embarras au niveau de l'aine ? Ca émoustille davantage ma libido qui me martèle de le soumettre, ici et maintenant. Kise n'a rien d'un ange lorsque nous « jouons » sous les draps, et en cet instant, je pourrai jurer qu'il a autant envie de moi que moi de lui. Marrant comme auprès de lui, ma lassitude et ma paresse s'envolent !

\- « **Aominecchi ... **» fredonne-t-il, loin de réprimer ou rabrouer mes attouchements nettement accentués au fils des secondes.

« **… déjà … en retard.** » balbutie-t-il péniblement, tirant néanmoins sauvagement sur ma cravate, enfin nouée, pour la tester et amener impérieusement mon visage à hauteur du sien.

« **Pas le temps d'un un-contre-un serré.** » regrette-t-il, abandonnant pourtant sur mes lèvres humides un bref baiser suggestif que j'aurais aimé poursuivre et approfondir pleinement.

Bordel, moi aussi je sais être un prodige de la « baguette » ! Pas de quoi tomber en pamoison devant ce satané vicieux d'Akashi. Des sérénades, je lui en joue autant qu'il le désire ! Aucun besoin de me supplier, je m'y plie volontiers ! … Et n'allez surtout pas croire que je suis piqué dans ma fierté à cause de l'avorton !

\- « **T'inquiète pas, grognoncchi ! A mes yeux, jamais Akashicchi ne sera à ta hauteur. **» me certifie-t-il, d'une voix savamment doucereuse accompagnée d'un radieux sourire qui m'ébranlent et me touchent en plein cœur, semblant avoir deviné mon intime et gênante pensée.

« **Ni lui, ni personne.** » conclut-il, d'une voix désormais emprunte de sérieux et de conviction.

Détermination, n'ayant rien à envier à l'entêtement dont il a fait preuve durant le match contre Kagami, qui semble avoir efficacement évincé sa fébrilité passagère. Y a pas, j'adore ses différentes facettes. Et croyez-moi, Kise a oublié d'être idiot ! Il sait parfaitement me manipuler pour obtenir n'importe quoi de moi. Ouais, l'un des rares êtres vivants, si ce n'est l'unique !, à savoir m'attendrir, m'affaiblir ainsi !

\- « **Pressons-nous, ou tu vas rater ton maudit et mortel concert !** » bougonne-je, pour la forme, l'emmitouflant soigneusement dans mon écharpe, tandis qu'il revête son long manteau, afin qu'il ne chope pas froid sur le chemin.

Admirer son visage rougi est délectable mais déplorer un refroidissement de son corps serait fâcheux ! Particulièrement avec le planning chargé que j'ai programmé à notre retour ici. Si les classiques notes musicales d'Akashi vont naïvement le charmer, mes bestiaux gémissements rauques vont diaboliquement le terrasser. Le menant tout droit au paradis. La modestie ? Inutile pour un Dieu !

\- « **Tellement attentionné.** » chuchote-t-il, m'adressant son éternel clin d'œil taquin, joignant tendrement nos mains gantées avant de les dissimuler dans ma large poche de gabardine en cuir. Geste qui a tôt fait de nous coller intimement et me séduire définitivement lorsque je sens une infime caresse.

Alors bande de malins, selon vous, comment suis-je censé résister à cette terreur des défilés ? A ce bourreau des cœurs, provoquant à son insu des ravages dont peu de mes rivaux ont survécu ? Dernier point qui, je vous l'accorde, me soulage sacrément. … Vraiment, faut-il être crédule pour le croire innocent et sage ce beau diable !

.

.

********** A suivre ? **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Le premier volet n'a pas trop motivé, semble-t-il, pourtant je ne perds pas espoir que celui-ci séduise plus (malgré ses pointes shamallowesques). Sincèrement, êtes-vous prêt à détruire l'espérance d'un chaton aux noeil-noeils de chat-potté ? ^^ _

_Dernière question : estimez-vous le rating adéquat ? Dois-je le transformer en M ? J'arrive jamais à calibrer. u_u'_

_En attendant de lire vos réactions, j'adresse un gigantesque merci à mes deux supportrices ! *v* _

_A bientôt … ou pas ! ^^_


End file.
